hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5135 (28th March 2019)
Summary Maxine is admitted to hospital after collapsing at the wheel of her car, and is told that she may have CJD. Liam leaves the hospital, and is touched when Jesse wants to support him. Romeo worries that he will be sent down for Mac's murder, whilst Mercedes and Sylver are horrified at Breda's wedding present - she's moving in! Plot Liam has a nightmare about Grace and Mercedes with him in The Loft, which changes to Grace holding his and Eva's son. Mercedes tells Liam that he left Eva and his son to die. He wakes up in hospital, yelling "Eva". Joel tells him that he's OK. Maxine feels dizzy and Liberty tries to get Maxine to get a doctor. She tries to convince him to tell Damon. Liam goes to leave the hospital and Joel tries (but fails) to stop him. Marnie accuses Cindy of taking her lingerie. Romeo tells everyone that the house is still a crime scene. Juliet gets upset, asking Romeo if he thinks Mac suffered. Romeo storms out. Maxine forgets where Damon wants to go, but tells him that she won't hold him back from his dreams. Breda is annoyed at the mess of the house. Marnie talks to Juliet about when she first met Mac. Marnie reminds Juliet that not everyone saw the Mac they did. She also offers to be there for her. Myra has given Sienna a card and shirt saying "Myra says relax". Maxine feels dizzy whilst talking to Sienna and loses her balance. Romeo and James hear a car horn go off and find Maxine slumped at the wheel of her car. James calls an ambulance as Romeo tries to wake Maxine. Jesse and Grace tell Liam off and say that they're taking him back to hospital. He tells them that he can't go back as he has a big meeting planned. Damon tries to tell Brody that he may not be able to go to New York but Brody realises he has forgotten napkins. Liberty bursts in and tells him that Maxine's collapsed. Grace tells Liam to look after himself and stops Liam from leaving. She says that she's not about to lose another brother. Jesse talks to Liam about Eva, and Liam grabs Jesse. He immediately apologises and sits down, realising that he's spiralling out of control. Misbah struggles to hide what she thinks Maxine may have. D.S. Yates wants to see Cindy, but she is out. He begins to talk to Romeo but James asks him to leave. Marlena asks Sally how she is but manages to get Sally to give her a foot rub. Marlena encourages Sally to open up to her. Marlena reminds Sally that she is one of the McQueens. Breda tells Sylver and Mercedes that she's moving in. Courtney comforts Jesse, and Jesse tells her that they need to be there for Liam, arranging a family day. Liam tells Courtney that he is done with the drugs, however, Courtney says that she doesn't believe him. She also says that if she really cares for Jesse, he will get out of his life. James decides to try to find Mac's killer himself. Maxine and Damon think that she may have early onset dementia or Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease. Maxine says that she needs to accept that she's dying. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Courtney Campbell - Amy Concachan *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Joel Dexter - Rory Douglas-Speed *Jesse Donovan - Luke Jerdy *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Breda McQueen - Moya Brady *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Nana McQueen - Diane Langton *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Maxine Minniver - Nikki Sanderson *Minnie Minniver - Eva Lorente *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Max Owen - Gabriel Lawrence *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart *Sally St. Claire - Annie Wallace Guest cast *D.S. Yates - Dean Smith Music None Notes *The unknown child actor playing Liam Donovan's "son" is uncredited. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes